Love?
by usane-san
Summary: Masa kelam Akashi yang membuatnya takut jatuh cinta. Namun tanpa di duga dia jatuh cinta dengan murid baru di kelasnya. Bagaimana jadinya kisah cinta Akashi? Bad Summary . .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : New Student

Akashi Seijuuro seorang murid Teikou yang sangat dikenal oleh seluruh murid sekolahnya. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Laki-laki yang tampan , pintar , kaya dan atletis. Seorang laki-laki sempurna yang didambakan oleh para kaum hawa. Banyak yang sangat mengidolakannya sehingga terbentuk sebuah fansclub Akashi yang beranggotakan murid-murid yang mengidolakan seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Dulunya dia tipikal orang yang baik dan ramah tapi karena suatu hal yang terjadi dua tahun silam membuatnya bersikap dingin. Dia tak pernah ingin mengingat semua kenangannya itu dan tidak ingin merasakan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya , semua terasa pahit jika diingat kembali. Tapi apa daya , dia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang sulit untuk melupakan semuanya begitu saja. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba tetap saja tak berhasil. Walau tak bisa melupakannya , dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya kepada orang lain , dia lebih memilih menyimpannya seorang diri tanpa ada yang tahu. Memang berat jika ingin menyimpannya seorang diri tapi dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain karena dia tidak ingin merasakan hal itu kembali. Hal yang membuatnya hancur dan sedih untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

Akashi tiba di depan gerbang Teikou High dan segera memasuki sekolah. Hari ini adalah awal masuknya tahun ajaran kedua bagi seorang Akashi. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi , dia segera berjalan menuju kelas 2-1 yang berada di lantai 2. Dia berjalan dalam diam tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya kagum , dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. Setibanya di kelas , dia langsung duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang dekat jendela , agar ketika sedang jenuh dia dapat menatap langit. Tak berapa lama , bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Seluruh murid segera duduk di tempat masing-masing karena guru telah berjalan memasuki kelas 2-1, tapi Akashi tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu. Setelah guru memasuki kelas terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari para murid perempuan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya , hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata guru itu

"Nama saya Kuroko . Kuroko Tetsuya. Pindahan dari Osaka. Yoroshiku onegaisimasu" kata murid baru itu

Karena penasaran siapa murid baru itu Akashi pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat. Dan seketika Akashi terdiam melihatnya. Seorang pria bersurai baby blue dan bermata senada dengan rambutnya membuatnya tak dapat berkata-kata. Satu kata untuk menggambarkan Kuroko . Indah . Akashi tak pernah melihat orang seindah Kuroko setelah 'orang itu' tentunya. Dia terus terdiam dan kagum akan keindahan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, sampai suara guru membuyarkan lamunanya itu.

"Baiklah Kuroko-kun , silahkan duduk bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah Akashi-kun"

"Ha'i" jawab Kuroko dan segera melangkah menuju kursinya

Akashi merasa senang karena dapat duduk di sebelah Kuroko , namun tak berapa lama ia menekan seluruh rasa bahagianya itu , karena dia tidak ingin mengulangi kejadiannya di masa lalu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Setibanya Kuroko dia segera menyapa Akashi dengan menjulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" kata Kuroko

"Akashi Seijuuro" jawab Akashi singkat tanpa membalas uluran tangan Kuroko

Kuroko tidak merasa tersinggung akan hal itu dan malah memakluminya. Kuroko menyimpulkan bahwa teman sebangkunya adalah tipikal orang yang dingin karena sikapnya itu.

"A..ano , bolehkan kita melihat buku bersama? Aku belum mendapatkan buku pelajaran" kata Kuroko

Akashi segera meletakkan bukunya di tengah-tengah meja dan melihat bersama. Bukannya fokus pada buku , Akashi malah memperhatikan Kuroko , dia benar-benar kagum dengan Kuroko , ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat , Kuroko terlihat sangat indah dengan rambut berwarna baby bluenya itu. Namun , dia segera menepis pemikirannya itu dan kembali fokus pada pelajarannya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi , segera para murid-murid meninggalkan kelas. Akashi masih duduk diam di kursinya sambil menatap ke arah langit yang sudah berwarna ke orange an. Dia sedang memikirkan berbagai macam hal di dalam pikirannya. Apakah dia telah mengulangi kesalahannya kembali? Apakah dia akan merasakan hal yang sama jika mengulanginya lagi? Kacau. Satu kata yang menggambarkan Akashi saat itu. Dia takut , takut untuk mengulangi hal itu lagi , dia tidak mau merasakan hal itu lagi , hal yang membuatnya sedih , rapuh dan hancur. Akashi takut untuk jatuh cinta lagi. Ya , seorang Akashi takut untuk merasakan jatuh cinta karena dia tidak mau merasakan yang namanya sakit hati lagi. Tanpa di sadari sepasang mata tanpa ekspresi menatapnya dari balik kaca kelasnya yang sepi itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Akashi kembali menghadiri sekolah seperti biasanya , pagi ini dia bertemu dengan Kuroko yang sedang duduk di kursinya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Tanpa berkata apapun , Akashi segera duduk ke kursinya sendiri dan menatap langit. Kuroko yang mengetahui Akashi telah datang segera menyapanya.

"Ohayou , Akashi-kun"

Sapaan Kuroko hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Akashi

"Akashi-kun"

"Ha'i?"

"Hm , mengapa Akashi-kun suka memandang langit setiap harinya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu"

"Tapi..."

"Jangan bertanya lagi Tetsuya , aku tidak suka ditanyai terus menerus jika aku tidak ingin memberitahukannya" jawab Akashi dingin

Kuroko hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Satu hal lagi yang dia dapat simpulkan tentang seorang Akashi , orang yang tidak suka di tentang dan memanggil orang lain dengan nama pertama. Kuroko tertawa kecil ketika menyimpulkan hal tentang Akashi , entah sejak kapan bocah berambut baby blue ini suka menyimpulkan hal tentang Akashi.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan , Tetsuya?"

"Iie , nandemonai" jawab Kuroko dengan senyuman tipis

Akashi terkejut melihat senyuman Kuroko , mengapa seorang laki-laki seperti Kuroko bisa memiliki senyuman yang begitu manis? Akashi segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke arah jendela untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kemerahan karena melihat senyuman teman sebangkunya itu. Entah mengapa jantung Akashi berdetak lebih cepat dan wajah dia memerah, apakah ia sedang jatuh cinta lagi? Tidak , dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta lagi , dia tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi , tidak akan!

.

.

.

Setiap hari Kuroko selalu menyapa dan mengajak Akashi untuk berbicara agar mereka dapat lebih dekat. Tapi Akashi tetap bersikap dingin terhadapnya , tapi Kuroko tak pernah berhenti. Akashi mulai tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Kuroko , jika Kuroko terus seperti ini maka Akashi akan benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun lama kelamaan Akashi mulai membiarkan Kuroko untuk mendekatinya , Akashi mulai berbicara dengan Kuroko. Membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti keadaan yang ada. Pada akhirnya mereka menjadi dekat dan sering berbicara bersama. Kuroko merasa senang dapat dekat dengan Akashi dan dapat melihat Akashi berinteraksi dengan normal. Akashi pun mulai merasakan hal-hal yang membuat hati dan pikirannya bingung. Hal itu kembali terulang , Akashi telah jatuh cinta kepada Kuroko. Ya , hal itu sudah tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi , dia telah jatuh cinta kepada Kuroko. Berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai muncul kembali di pikirannya. Apakah Kuroko mencintainya juga? Apakah dia dapat memiliki Kuroko? Apakah dia salah jika mencintai Kuroko?

To Be Continued ...

Yosh , ff kedua saya , gimana menurut kalian? Maafkan saya jika ada penyusunan kata-kata yang berantakan dan maaf jika ada typo dan ceritanya terlalu pendek ._.

Diusahakan next chap bisa lebih baik :3

Thanks for reading :3

Di tunggu saran dan kritiknya

RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : I Love You

.

.

Akashi terduduk lemas di kamarnya. Semenjak kedatangan murid baru di kelasnya , dia terus memikirkan bocah bersurai baby blue itu. Dia merasa bahwa benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Kuroko. Ada sebesit perasaan tak percaya dalam dirinya. Semudah itukah dia jatuh cinta pada Kuroko. Tiba-tiba memori tentang masa lalunya dengan 'orang itu' pun terputar kembali.

**-Flashback 2years ago-**

***8 April***

**Seorang pria bersurai merah tengah duduk di dekat kaca sebuah cafe sambil menyesap kopi. Akashi Seijuuro. Terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di dalam cafe dengan menatap orang-orang di luar yang sedang berlalu lalang.**

**"Seijuuro-cchi , apa kau menunggu lama?" Panggil seseorang yang bernama Kise Ryouta. Yang hanya di jawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Akashi. Kise pun segera duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Akashi. Seketika hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya Akashi mulai membuka mulut untuk bertanya.**

**"Ryouta , ada apa kau memanggilku untuk kesini?"**

**"Um , Seijuuro-cchi , ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat , pertanda dia bingung. Namun , dia segera kembali memasang wajah datarnya kembali.**

**"Jadi begini.. Um .. Aku ingin hubungan kita sampai disini saja" Mata Akashi membola mendengar perkataan Kise. Terlihat tatapan tak percaya dimata Akashi. "Apa maksudmu , Ryouta?" Tanya Akashi**

**"Um , aku lebih nyaman bersama Aominecchi. Jadi , aku ingin kita putus"**

**"Kau bercanda kan Ryouta?"**

**"Aku tidak sedang bercanda , Akashicchi"**

**Akashicchi? Sebegitu cepatnya kah Kise melupakannya dan menggantikannya dengan Aomine. Ternyata kabar yang didengar Akashi benar bahwa Kise sedang dekat dengan Aomine. Tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kise lebih memilih Aomine daripada dirinya. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Akashi saat ini.**

**"Akashicchi?"**

**"Ryouta , aku tak dapat menerima hal ini"**

**"Tapi Akashicchi , sekarang aku lebih menyayangi Aominecchi"**

**Hatinya bagai di hujam ribuan gunting mendengar hal itu keluar dari bibir Kise.**

**"Akashicchi , mengertilah sedikit. Aku ingin hubungan kita sampai di sini saja" ucap Kise sambil berlalu meninggalkan Akashi di cafe.**

**-Flashback end-**

Tanpa disadari air mata mengalir dari mata heterochromenya. Walau sudah terjadi 2 tahun silam , mengapa rasa sakitnya masih terasa? Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha menepis semua kenangan kelamnya. Membuka lembaran baru. Pilihannya telah jatuh kepada seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Paginya Akashi kembali menghadiri sekolah seperti biasa. Berjalan melewati lorong tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hingga dia tiba di kelas 2-1. Segera dia memasuki kelas dan duduk di kursinya. Tak berapa lama kelas pun mulai ramai dengan suara murid-murid lain yang telah hadir.

"Ohayou , Akashi-kun" sapa Kuroko

"Hm , Ohayou" jawab Akashi singkat .

"Akashi-kun , apakah sepulang sekolah kau bisa ikut aku?"

"Kemana?"

"Um , tak perlu tahu , yang penting ikut saja. Bagaimana?"

Akashi tampak berpikir sesaat dan menjawab "Baiklah"

Sepulang sekolah Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan beriringan melewati lorong sampai melewati gerbang sekolah mereka.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan melewati jalan Tokyo yang ramai dengan orang-orang. Melewati berbagai macam toko. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah game center. "Mengapa kita kemari Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi bingung

"Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang , karena Akashi-kun terlihat banyak pikiran"

"Aku tidak sedang banyak pikiran. Sebaiknya kita pulang daripada menghabiskan waktu di sini" sebelum Akashi sempat pergi , lengannya di tarik oleh Kuroko hingga mereka memasuki game center. Akashi hanya diam sambil mengekor di belakang Kuroko.

Awalnya dia menolak untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang tapi tak berapa lama dia pun menikmati waktunya di game center. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati permainan balap mobil, hingga sebuah suara memberhentikan permainan mereka.

"Akashicchi?"

Akashi menoleh dan terkejut melihat Kise sedang ada di sampingnya bersama dengan Aomine. Akashi membatu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kuroko yang melihat mobil Akashi tidak melaju pun segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" Tak ada jawaban , alis Kuroko terangkat pertanda dia bingung. Akhirnya dia menatap ke arah tatapan Akashi tertuju. Kuroko bertanya-tanya siapa kedua orang itu.

"Ryouta , sudah lama tak bertemu"

"Ha'i , siapa orang di sebelah Akashicchi?" Belum sempat Akashi menjawab , Kuroko langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kise

"Kuroko Tetsuya , kekasihnya" mata Akashi membola mendengar perkataan Kuroko yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya

"Heh , pacar baru Akashicchi? Salam kenal. Kise Ryouta"

"Ha'i"

"Baiklah , kami berdua pamit terlebih dahulu. Selamat bersenang-senang" Kise dan Aomine pun segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tetsuya , mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Um , Kise-kun adalah mantan Akashi-kun kan. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa kita sepasang kekasih"

"Kekasih? Sejak kapan kita menjadi sepasang Akashi dan hei , kenapa kau tau Ryouta mantanku?"

Kuroko merutuki dirinya yang keceplosan bicara bahwa dia mengetahui Kise adalah mantan kekasih Akashi. "Tetsuya?" Panggil Akashi

"Um , eto , aku dengar dari teman-teman yang lain"

"Jangan membohongiku"

"Eto , lebih baik jangan membicarakan hal tersebut disini"

"Baiklah"

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari game center. Hari telah mulai gelap. Matahari mulai terbenam dan bulan mulai menampakkan dirinya di langit. Mereka berjalan dalam diam tanpa ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu ramai dan bisa terbilang sepi. Mereka segera duduk di bangku taman.

"Jadi , bisa kau jelaskan semuanya , Tetsuya?"

"Um .."

"Tetsuya?"

"Baiklah, selama ini aku telah mencari semua informasi tentang Akashi-kun"

"Tentangku? Untuk apa Tetsuya?"

"Sebenarnya.. Aku telah menyukai Akashi-kun semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu dulu di Tokyo Tower" kata Kuroko dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya karena malu. Akashi tak menjawab. Berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Kuroko. Tak perduli sepandai apapun dirinya. Dia tetap memerlukan waktu untuk mencerna semuanya.

"Kau bercanda , Tetsuya? Kapan kita pernah bertemu?"

"Mungkin kau telah lupa akan hal itu. Tapi , memoriku masih menyimpan semuanya secara jelas. Sosok Akashi-kun yang tampak hancur dan rapuh , sendirian di Tokyo Tower sambil melihat pemandangan Tokyo dari atas dengan tatapan sedih dan sayu. Disana kita bertemu , kita sempat berpandangan , saat itu juga aku langsung terkagum dengan sosok seorang Akashi-kun dan tanpa kusadari aku mulai menyukai Akashi-kun" jelas Kuroko panjang lebar

Seketika memori Akashi mulai mengingat semuanya, kejadian 2tahun silam. Setelah putus dengan Kise , dia pergi ke Tokyo Tower untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia ingat pernah bertemu dengan sesosok pria bersurai dan beriris baby blue disana. "Jadi , itu kau Tetsuya?"

"Iya Akashi-kun" senyum Kuroko lembut

"Tapi , apa yang kau sukai dari diriku? Padahal waktu itu kau hanya melihatku sesaat"

"Aku menyukai mata , rambut dan semua tentang Akashi-kun. Semenjak bertemu denganmu aku mulai mencari tau tentang Akashi-kun. Mungkin ini terdengar menjijikan , tapi itulah yang telah aku perbuat selama ini untuk mengetahui semua tentang Akashi-kun. Aku juga meminta orang tua ku untuk memindahkan ku Tokyo dan masuk ke Teiko"

Akashi terdiam tak menjawab. Setelah Kuroko mengatakan hal tersebut. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mau berbicara. Tiba-tiba suasana di sekitar mereka berdua berubah menjadi agak canggung. Akashi yang merasa tak nyaman akan suasana ini pun mulai membuka suara.

"Tetsuya , apakah aku bisa mempercayai semua perkataanmu?"

"Hm , tentu saja Akashi-kun. Asal kau perlu tau. I Love You more than anything. I Love You at the first sight." Kata Kuroko dengan seulas senyum yang terlihat sangat lembut dan manis

Tanpa disadari , jantung Akashi berdegup sangat cepat. Dalam sehari dia telah melihat Kuroko beberapa kali tersenyum lembut. Manis. Kuroko yang tersenyum terlihat sangat manis dimatanya. Entah sejak kapan dia suka melihat senyum Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah aku menjadi pengganti Kise-kun?"

"Tapi.."

"Jika mau, Akashi-kun boleh belajar mencintaiku dan melupakan Kise-kun. Aku tak memaksa, karena segala sesuatu memerlukan proses"

"Apa kau yakin, Tetsuya?"

"Tentu saja Akashi-kun"

"Baiklah , kalau begitu" jawab Akashi dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya

Hari ini tgl 04 November. Kuroko dan Akashi resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Walaupun mereka baru beberapa hari bertemu kembali , tapi Kuroko berhasil meyakinkan Akashi bahwa dia mencintai Akashi tulus. Hari ini Akashi akan mulai belajar mencintai Kuroko sekarang dan seterusnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kuroko dan Akashi telah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih selama 1 tahun. Perlahan-lahan Akashi telah melupakan Kise dan mulai mencintai Kuroko. Mereka telah melalui berbagai macam hal bersama. Walau terkadang sikap Akashi yang sedikit keras kepala , tapi mereka tetap bisa melaluinya dengan baik. Akashi merasa bersyukur telah menjadi kekasih Kuroko. Kuroko memiliki sifat yang berkebalikan dengannya , sehingga mereka bisa saling melengkapi.

Saat ini , mereka sedang berada di taman hiburan. Bersenang-senang untuk menghabiskan waktu luang di hari liburan mereka. Mereka bermain tanpa menyadari waktu telah menjelang malam.

"Akashi-kun , mari kita naik bianglala" kata Kuroko sambil menarik tangan Akashi. Akashi hanya mengekor di belakang Kuroko.

Mereka duduk di dalam bianglala sambil menikmati pemandangan malam Tokyo.

"Akashi-kun , apakah kau tau hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari minggu" Kuroko terdiam mendengar perkataan Akashi. Apakah Akashi lupa akan peringatan hari jadi mereka yang ke 1 tahun.

"Bukan itu Akashi-kun"

"Lalu?" Kuroko tak menjawab. Dia merasa kecewa karena Akashi melupakan hal yang penting. Tiba-tiba Akashi terkekeh pelan. Kuroko hendak berbicara tapi tiba-tiba mulutnya sudah di tutup dengan mulut Akashi. Menciumnya dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang tanpa nafsu sedikitpun.

"Happy Anniversary 1year Tetsuya. I Love You" Akashi kembali mencium mulut Kuroko. Kali ini dengan sedikit lumatan dan gigitan kecil di bibir bawah Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya menuruti setiap kelakuan dari Akashi. Dia merasa sangat senang karena Akashi telah menjadi milik seutuhnya. Setelah berciuman selama 3 menit , Akashi pun melepaskannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu , Akashi-kun"

"Tetsuya"

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Tolong panggil aku dengan namaku jangan dengan nama keluargaku" pinta Akashi.

"Um , Se..Sei-kun" kata Kuroko dengan muka yang memerah.

"Tetsuya , sudah 1 tahun kita berpacaran , kau tetap saja pemalu" kata Akashi sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Jangan menertawaiku , Sei-kun"

"Baiklah-baiklah"

Mereka kembali menikmati keindahan pemandangan Tokyo dengan perasaan yang bahagia. Saling bertautan tangan menyalurkan kasih sayang melalui genggaman tangan mereka. Melupakan segala hal , mereka hanya memikirkan rasa sayang kepada orang disamping mereka.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Setelah mereka puas bermain di taman hiburan , mereka pulang dengan mobil Akashi. Kuroko memandangi kekasihnya yang sedang mengemudi sambil fokus ke depan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat , Tetsuya?"

Kuroko terkejut , karena Akashi mengetahui bahwa daritadi dia memandangi Akashi. "Um.. Eto.. Aku hanya sedang melihat kau , Sei-kun" jawab Kuroko agak terbata-bata.

"Ada yang aneh denganku?"

"Tidak , aku hanya senang melihatmu"

"Tetsuya , apakah kau minta untuk diserang sekarang?"

"Diserang?" Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya karena bingung. Akashi yang melihat pemandangan di depannya , hampir saja menyerang Kuroko saat itu juga , tapi dia sadar bahwa sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan.

"Ya , diserang"

"Maksudmu , Sei-kun?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tau Tetsuya" jawab Akashi, wajah Akashi tampak sedikit beseringai. Tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan firasat buruk , tapi dia segera menepis hal tersebut.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di rumah. Tapi hal yang membuat Kuroko semakin bingung. Mengapa mereka sekarang di rumah Akashi bukan dirumahnya?

"Ano , Sei-kun , mengapa kita kerumahmu?"

"Sebaiknya , hari ini kau menginap saja dirumahku" kata Akashi. Setelah itu mereka turun dari mobil yang telah diparkirkan di halaman rumah Akashi. Kuroko hanya berjalan mengekor di belakang kekasihnya itu. Mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu besar yang merupakan kamar Akashi.

Akashi mempersilahkan Kuroko untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Kuroko segera memasuki kamar. Tanpa di sadari Kuroko , Akashi tampak berseringai. Kuroko yang terlalu polos tidak tahu bahwa dia telah masuk ke dalam perangkap. Poor you Kuroko.

"Nah , Tetsuya , sekarang sudah waktunya bagiku untuk menyerangmu" kata Akashi

"Menyerang?"

Malam itu terasa panjang bagi dua orang tersebut. Malam yang sangat melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Semuanya telah mereka lalui bersama, baik itu sedih maupun senang.

"Tetsuya"

"Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Berkat kau aku bisa melupakan Ryouta dan terima kasih telah menyayangiku dengan tulus, kau juga telah menungguku agar bisa mulai menyayangimu"

"Tidak masalah, Sei-kun. Dari awal itu adalah pilihanku untuk bersamamu. Jadi , aku harus bersabar agar tidak membuat semuanya berantakan"

"Aku bersyukur bisa menjadi kekasihmu , Tetsuya"

"Aku juga" senyum Kuroko lembut. Akashi kembali menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Awalnya hanya berupa lumatan biasa , namun lama-kelamaan Akashi mulai menjilat dan menggigit bibir Kuroko.

Kuroko yang mengetahui maksudnya pun membuka mulut. Membiarkan lidah mereka saling bertemu. Di dalam mulut Kuroko mereka beradu lidah mencoba untuk saling mendominasi. Akhirnya Akashilah yang mendominasi. Mereka saling bertukar saliva. Ciuman itu berlangsung sekitar 7 menit lamanya. Setelah merasa membutuhkan oksigen , mereka melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Oyasumi , Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu"

"Oyasuminasai , Sei-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu"

Mereka pun terlelap dengan tenang dan damai. Saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk saling melepaskan.

**OWARI**

.

.

Yosh , akhirnya bisa update. Gomen kalo aneh dan abal. Saya masih belajar dalam membuat FF *bungkuk bungkuk* . Semiga kalian suka sama story nya yap :3

Thanks for reading :) . RnR ?


End file.
